Witching Hour Confessions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Some confessions come in the dark of night. Hotch/Reid


_**Author's Note: We have a couple of announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PWOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**Also, we've opened a new thread called, "Find a Fic...with the help of all your friends". Ever had a story for which you simply couldn't recall the title. This thread is the place to begin searching. Details can be found on the thread. I hope you all find it a helpful addition to the forum. As always, any ideas for new threads are welcome!**_

_**And, as always, thanks to everybody still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We couldn't do this without your support!**_

**Witching Hour Confessions**

They'd become each other's coping mechanism. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had happened, but that was the insidious trap they'd allowed themselves to step into.

Somewhere between the gruesome cases and the endless paperwork, they had found their slow way to into the other's arms. What had began as lingering embraces inspired by the need to physically comfort each other had slowly evolved into something fueled by a mutual undeniable desire for each other.

Long nights of working case after case together had made them incredibly relaxed with each other. And where work had once been Aaron Hotchner's solace, now Spencer Reid filled the void in his heart, allowing him rare, priceless moments to revel in unconditional love and support.

There were thoughtful days that he wondered what he really offered Reid in return. Of course, there was the physical outlet. He knew that. But, for him, that was such a tiny part of what made them work that it was easy to overlook. His body could naturally be made to respond to any stimuli. And, if sex was all this relationship was about, he could find that anywhere with a willing man or woman.

It wasn't just sex. It was something far more than just the physical connection. It was ….unexplainable.

Whatever it was that kept Reid by his side, he was grateful for it. He knew he was a harsh man, made so by unfeeling parents and too many years with a wife that never understood him. His stoicism had saved his sanity more than once, allowing him to develop an unusual reliance on the emotion. But, it didn't change the fact that he wished he could be different for his lover...wished he could drop the shields that he'd spent years perfecting.

But, then, old habits die hard.

Slowly and with painstaking care though, Spencer was adeptly finding his way around the barriers, inch by inch. And, he in return, had allowed more of the man beneath the hard veneer to show through the cracks in his armor. Maybe he was made brave by the feel of Spencer's soft skin lying against his in the dark of night. The warm contact of human flesh against his own allowed him to find his equilibrium after a hard, grueling day, to discover the courage to let someone past the self-imposed walls he built around himself and, above all, reminded him that he was still alive.

Very much alive.

It was in those moments, in the dark and dead of night, that Aaron Hotchner could admit the truth to himself. Then and there, he could acknowledge that he loved Spencer more violently than he'd ever loved another, save his son. It was during those unguarded instances that he'd pull his sleeping lover close, brushing kisses against Spencer's temple, his collarbone...against any expanse of skin he could reach and whisper the unvarnished truth into a sleep-deafened ear.

And he could rest secure in the knowledge that only he knew the level of devotion he felt to the man beside him.

It was selfish, not sharing his innermost feelings with the younger man. And perhaps, foolish, too. But Aaron couldn't help the urge to protect himself…even from someone he was certain would never deliberately harm him. But that's who he was...a man that had been burned too many times to venture too close to love's flame. No matter how bright or hot or welcome it burned.

For the first time in his life, he felt like the dominant party in his relationship. Whether because of Reid's youth or personality, he wasn't entirely certain. The only thing he was assured of was that Spencer was content to allow him to call the shots.

And he couldn't deny that this was a delightful novelty...one he relished with every passing day.

Oh, he understood control. He wielded it every day at work. But, this was different. More satisfying. Infinitely more rewarding. And he liked to think the feeling was mutual. Spencer certainly seemed happy. Hadn't Emily commented just the other day that, lately, the young genius seemed to radiate with contentment?

Turning to drape an arm over Reid's waist as moonlight poured through the wooden slatted blinds on the window, Hotch smiled against the nape of the other man's neck. Tenderly sweeping the sandy blonde locks from Spencer's high cheekbone, he breathed reverently, "I love you."

"Mmmmm," Reid hummed unknowingly in his sleep, snuggling back against Hotch's warm chest.

And tucking his younger lover into the cradle of his body, Aaron Hotchner allowed his eyes to drift closed, content that his witching hour confession had only been heard by him and the fates above.

As it was meant to be.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
